Blood Lust
by BadOrange
Summary: F!DB x Vilkas. Two wolves in a forest...you know how it's going to end. nsfw one-shot


**Blood Lust**

**NSFW**

Branches cracked underneath heavy footfalls, fingers dancing through the hedgerow. Twigs nipped and pricked at her fingers and she could smell blood on the air. The rustle of leaves just ahead shuddered her bones and eyes adjusted swiftly to the moving shadows.

She crouched, knees lapping against the hard rocks and soiled earth. Her breath was a tremor against her lips. She sniffed the air, smelling him, blood, and the hunt. The Nord keened, following his scent, a trail leading her through the trees. Carefully she danced over the underbrush, hands glimmering over the bark of trees. She listened eagerly to the wildlife, the breeze sending the leaves into noisy turmoil. She heard him snort, a wolfish growl escaping through pointed teeth. Her body shivered, black fur ghosting over her skin as the wolf brushed past her.

The werewolves' breath was hot against her neck, with careful fingers she reached out and stroked the coarse fur of the beast. The Companion huffed, the smell of blood minted into his breath. Twigs crunched like snapping bones. The Nord quivered, vulnerable against the towering beast. She buried her face into the coarse coat, breathing him in, feeling the knots and curls of a wolf unsatisfied.

His change came quickly and the fur turned into solid armour, cold, brittle and unyielding. His arms twisted around her, lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Blue eyes caught hers and she watched as the beast drained from them. She breathed kisses across his lips; he tasted so familiar, heavenly and beastly. She moaned into his mouth enticing him.

"I wasn't expecting you," His voice was strained, losing the will to defend himself against the oncoming torrent of lust and perversion.

"Farkas said you'd be here," She sighed, foreheads touching she closed her eyes. Hands and body so warm compared to the chilly night air, "I hoped I could join you on the hunt, but it seems I was too late for that," Her lips twisted upwards into a smile, scars patterned white over cerise.

He breathed a sigh, walking them towards a clearing, pressing her up against a tree. Hands wound through tendrils of silken hair, her dark eyes haunted him in the night. The woman in front of him twisted his insides, anxious and eagerness fuelled him to hunt her. She smelled divine of chaos and Nirn, smoky and catastrophic. She breathed him in and he smelt of the forest, of the animals he had killed. Blood clung to him like a parasite and it made her insides uncoil.

"I smell the beast on you," Vilkas growled, lips biting their way from her clavicle to her jaw. Blue eyes glinted with animalistic passion. He snatched up her arms, pure Nord strength holding her still as he tore a clean line of fabric from her shirt. White flesh shivered in the cold wind and Vilkas's chest rumbled, catching the sight of her body ghostly in the moonlight.

Tightly he bound her against the trunk of the tree, hands bunched together attached to a branch. He groaned into her ear, muddy fingers toying with the keening fabric covering her. Her breath hitched, body betraying her. The Nord's ankles swung out, hooking around his heavy boots. She yanked him forward, his chest colliding with hers; knocking the breath from her lungs.

The fabric between his fists; he ripped it cleanly down the middle. She shuddered, back arching into his sudden brash touch. Calloused hands violently caressed her swiftly hardening nipples. His cock grew hard underneath his armour. He rubbed into her, metal against the thin fabric of her trousers and she moaned; pained only by the lack of friction, the lack of skin against skin.

She panted, head resting against the trunk as she sighed. Every breath was a delirious ecstasy, his touch driving her to the edges of Nirn. Two moons cloaked the small clearing in the forests. Animals surrounded them, fearful to intrude; smelling two beasts, confused when they saw human.

Brutish hands followed the contours of her stomach, muscles clenching with anticipation. Her body responded to his movements, arching and begging him to touch her. Hands rimmed the cloth of her trousers and his eyes found hers pleading in the shadows. Half cast in darkness his lips twitched into something sinister. The glimmer of his eyes was insidious, monstrous. A predator seeking the hunt within her.

"Vilkas," Her voice was a soft whisper, trembling beneath him, desperate for him to touch her. Fighting against her bindings she tried to break free. Back tearing across the bark she yelped. Biting back a growl she tried to calm the beast rising into her throat. So desperate, wanting to run fingers through the coarse hair on his chest. To pin him to the earth and set into a motion what she craved. To tug at his hair and see the fierce pain in his liquid eyes.

With one hand he pinned her stomach to the trunk, his other delved beneath the cloth, his snicker was cataclysmic.

"So wet for me," Vilkas crooned, a finger sliding through her slick folds. Her breathing hitched, anticipation unfurling in her gut. He fingered the tiny nub and her body jolted, hands fighting against her bindings. She wanted to hold him, feel his solid form against hers.

"Vilkas ah...rougher," She craved, hips rolling out to meet his fingers. Losing herself to the beast was rapturous. He did as she asked and fingers restrained her against the tree, the bark groaning with their movements. His lips slanted over hers and he tasted the sweetness of adrenaline in her saliva. Her walls tensed around him and he stopped, the spasming riding out over his fingers. He grunted a sound of enjoyment into her mouth and she bit out at him, teeth slicing at his lips.

Her legs threatened to give out, she dug her heels into the dirt for support muttering him for untie her. With a laugh he began undoing his armour, each snapped buckle made her clit twitch. The hunger for his touch was quickly becoming insatiable. He was taking too long and she cried out at him, wanting to help.

The hair of his chest brushed against her breasts and she recoiled. He brought his mouth to hers once more and kissed her, tongue tasting her own. A hand round her neck he pressed himself into her; she groaned feeling his hard length rub into her, creating delicious friction.

His blue gaze flickered, hands gripping to the sweet flesh on her hips. Finding her entrance, his resolve crumbled. She was so ready and wet for him, it made him groan, the thought of finding paradise within her. He thrust and her cry cut short with a thousand kisses. The bindings snapped with his force and arms swept around his neck, greeting his hips with her own. Her moans reverberated through the forest, echoing through the trees. Two wolves made love against the ground, bodies moulded with brushings of dirt. All she could think about was him, her every thought, of how she had missed him, how she had earned this reunion.

"Divines, I missed you," Vilkas breathed, burying himself inside her. Her answer was a feeble groan, fingers writhing through his matted dark hair. She tugged at him, finding his lips in the haze. She nipped at him, fighting the release, never wanting it to end. She drew blood and she sucked on his lip, eyes closed as the bloodlust grew. Hircine called and her bones shuddered with the depth of his movements and the Daedra's calling.

She whimpered, falling apart in the Nord's arms. He groaned, matching her desperation. She felt him swell, his hips rocking faster into her; losing their casual rhythm. Jagged and heathen, arms pinned her to the ground. With a haggard growl he welcomed the darkness, the haze of bloodlust filtering away with the oncoming torrent of fire and pleasure.

Her body spasmed with his, his release rivalling her own. The hunting grounds blossomed, a disaster foreboding. She tried to keep herself quiet but the forest was alive with the animal's flare. A fire unfurled inside of her stomach making her toes curl. She held onto him, nails buried within the skin of his shoulders. Pain mixed with pleasure and the hiss of his breath ignited the flames. She was so irrevocably lost within him. Sobbing for the divines she kissed him, finding peace.

The vigorous cold wind swept over their drenched bodies. She clung onto him for warmth, waiting for hearts to return to a normal rhythm. Vilkas peppered strangely tender kisses across her neck, fingers having left bruises on her pale flesh.

Leaves rustled underneath them, the navy sky with tiny white stars glimmered above them. The forest seemed quiet now, the beasts still, unfurled and lacking energy. She watched the haze of sleep fog his eyes, his breathing slowing. He rolled over onto his side and brought her with him. She tucked herself into his arms, cheek resting against his chest. Her fingers tangled in the curls of dark hair, waiting until the beast fell asleep.

Languidly she rose to her feet, smelling the hunt on the air. Her blood boiled and Hircine influenced the hunt. Her body rippled with the change. Fur bursting from her skin. The wolf surged forward on all fours craving the innocents blood.


End file.
